childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Little Penguin
Description ‘The Little Penguin was worried as he went to bed that night. He tried very hard to think of a really special idea for a birthday present, and as he thought he whistled to himself. He always whistled the same little tune whenever he needed to think. Suddenly, he had the answer…he would give the prince his tune! Then the Little Penguin frowned, “But however will I wrap it up?” All at once the room was filled with an amazing light…’ The Little Penguin is a lovely adventure story that is written and beautifully illustrated by Chris McEwan. It keeps its readers hooked all the way through the book as we make new friends, face not so terrible foes and eventually find Father Christmas, who helps the Little Penguin with his dilemma. Reader's Reviews 1 ‘The Little Penguin was worried as he went to bed that night. He tried very hard to think of a really special idea for a birthday present, and as he thought he whistled to himself. He always whistled the same little tune whenever he needed to think. Suddenly, he had the answer…he would give the prince his tune! Then the Little Penguin frowned, “But however will I wrap it up?” All at once the room was filled with an amazing light…’ The Little Penguin is a lovely adventure story that is written and beautifully illustrated by Chris McEwan. It keeps its readers hooked all the way through the book as we make new friends, face not so terrible foes and eventually find Father Christmas, who helps the Little Penguin with his dilemma. Teachers Chris McEwan makes use of lots of varied descriptive vocabulary that wonderfully accompanies his colourful, bright and mesmerising illustrations, that allows the reader to accompany the Little Penguin on his journey of discovery and to ultimately solve his problem. This combined with the wide use of speech and punctuation, makes it a great book to use as a model in the classroom, for writing creative stories that encompass all the necessary components of developing key literacy techniques, but in a fun way. This book could be useful in both Key Stage one and lower Key Stage two and has many uses within the curriculum. The book can be used for talking about different seasons, particularly focusing on winter and links in with themes relating to Christmas, with Jack Frost and Father Christmas. As the main characters of the book are penguins, it can be very useful for introducing the topic on different habitats and looking at the North and South Poles. The main themes and core values of the book are the importance of friendship and making new friends, being able to overcome any hardships and how lovely it is to share something special about yourself with others. These are all great topics for discussion during PSHE in Key Stage one and can also be used in Key Stage two to demonstrate how it’s good to be kind to people even if they are not your best friends. Parents This is a beautifully written and illustrated book that was a favourite of mine growing up, and would be enjoyed by every child or adult who read it. It will keep any child from age 0-11 entertained and will become a family favourite. 2 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: *Read Aloud Age: Clean and for any age. like this you might like *List other books or authors here External Links *Add external links here